One Night in Brighton
by Helena363
Summary: Christian/Syed. Fluffy OS of a visit to Brighton, written to follow on from the episode on 4/4/11.


**A/N: Just a quick O/S I wrote after the EastEnders episode on 4/4/11, wondering what Chryed might get up to in Brighton. Hope you enjoy it - please review! :)**

"Can I have the window seat?" Syed tilted his head and looked up at Christian through his lashes, giving him his best puppy-dog expression that always worked wonders in getting him what he desired from his boyfriend. Christian entwined his fingers with Syed's and pulled him onto the train and down the narrow corridor, minding not to bash anyone in the face with their heavy overnight bag. "You really want the window seat, huh?"

Syed nodded gleefully.

"Well tough, 'cos I got here first." He plonked himself down beside the window in the pair of seats they had booked, practically dragging Syed into his lap.

"Hey, no fair!" Syed stood and tugged on Christian's arm, trying to encourage him to budge along into the aisle seat. As they play fought, a middle-aged woman nearby cleared her throat loudly. Syed stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face the woman, who was glaring at him with piercing blue eyes over the top of her reading glasses. He quickly turned and dropped into his seat, trying not to catch Christian's eye, for he feared he'd never stop laughing if he did.

They both sat with their heads lowered, like naughty schoolboys, as the whistle blew and the train started trundling out of the station. As they pulled away, Christian suddenly broke the silence. "Oh NO, Sy... you know I finished packing in two seconds flat and you set me off to the pub to tell Jane about our spur-of-the-moment rendez-vous..."

"Yes..." Syed nodded.

"I think I've realised why it didn't take me long to pack. I've forgotten my pyjamas. And my toothbrush. And clean underwear for tomorrow."

Syed raised his head, looking into Christian's earnest and slightly worried face, and the built up hysteria from the situation with their fellow passenger came flooding out. He leaned forward in his seat, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

Christian wasn't sure what was so funny but one glimpse of Syed's face, bright red with held-in laughter, set him off and he started sniggering too, creasing up even more when he caught a disapproving look from the same middle-aged woman across the aisle.

The sliding doors opened and a ticket inspector walked through. "Tickets, please." He raised an eyebrow as he reached Christian and Syed, who were both beetroot red and had tears pouring down their faces. "Are you two alright?"

Syed handed over their tickets, trying to suppress his giggles. "Yes, we're good," he squeaked. Christian bent forwards and convulsions of laughter shook him again, causing the ticket inspector to chuckle as he handed their tickets back. "Have a pleasant journey."

Syed glanced at Christian, who was still trying to stop his hysterics, and leaned back against the seat with a wide grin. Oh, they'd have a pleasant journey alright.

-x-x-x-

Christian fidgeted, trying to look out of the window but constantly being distracted by Syed. They had been pressed up against each other for over an hour now, with one quick train change halfway through, and once the hysterics had subsided they had begun to grow frustrated with how public the train carriage was. Fleeting glimpses at each other had transformed into long gazes that neither of them had the ability to break, and soft, unavoidable brushes of their hands against each other's legs had eventually resulted in Christian's hand resting between Syed's thighs, as Syed stroked it with the thumb of his own hand.

Christian leant towards Syed. "I can't wait until we get there. I've got something to show you."

"Where, on the pier?"

"No, in the B&B... but I'll show you the pier later."

Syed grinned back at him. "I can't wait."

-x-x-x-

They stumbled into the B&B room, barely glimpsing at the decor before locking lips, pushing the door shut and locking it securely. Christian backed Syed into the wall, pinning his wrists against it and invading his warm, inviting mouth with his tongue. Syed moaned, kissing back with force and grinding his hips desperately against Christian's. They pushed away from the wall and found their way to the bed, never breaking their full body contact.

Falling backwards clumsily, Syed broke the kiss for air and panted heavily with exertion as he removed Christian's thick jumper, revealing a tight black vest. Christian responded by running his hands down Syed's chest and stomach before lifting his shirt to gain better access. He tenderly unzipped Syed's jeans and reached inside, stroking him.

Syed's eyes rolled back at the much-needed sensation and he thrust himself eagerly against Christian's hand.

"I want you... I need you, in me."

-x-x-x-

Christian spooned Syed, curling his body so it fit against his lover's perfectly, as they faced the large window and watched the sun begin to set over the rolling tide of the ocean.

"Hey, you." Christian was the first to break their silent reverie. "Dinner time. There's a lovely little place I know, about ten minutes away, or would you prefer to grab fish and chips from around the corner?"

Syed pondered for a minute before answering, "Fish and chips. We can sit by the sea and eat them."

Christian smiled and nuzzled his face into Syed's neck, pleased with himself for having predicted Syed's answer. He knew that, despite the fact that Syed was now so comfortable in his skin that his previous self was just a shadow of his present self, they were both happiest and most relaxed just being together, away from prying eyes and formal settings. It was only when Christian had met Syed that he'd realised... love really is all you need. It was all very well having plenty of money and partying every night but his money meant nothing when he had nobody to buy things for, and there was nothing worse than waking up the morning after a party to find the man he spent the night with had already scarpered, leaving him all alone again.

"Fish and chips it is - my treat, to apologise for stealing the window seat."

Syed turned to nod at the bed they had just clambered off. "I thought that was your apology?"

"Nope. I have many treats up my sleeve. Now come on, stud, before I take back my offer."

-x-x-x-

Christian and Syed sat on a bench at the edge of the pier as the fading light of the sun was replaced by the artificial glow from arcade games, neon lights and casinos.

Syed looked up at Christian, a cheeky grin threatening to overtake his features. "Her face when you ordered a battered sausage!"

"She works in a fish and chip shop, she should be used to it."

"Yes, but you didn't have to say it so suggestively, before winking unsubtly at me."

Christian grinned at the memory. "You love me really."

"You bet I do. Nobody knows how to make me happy like you do." They fell silent, resting against each other, as they breathed in time to the soft rise and fall of the waves.

"Christian... there's a bin over there, could you..."

Christian sighed, before jumping to his feet and stretching out his hand. "Give it here, lazy bum."

Syed handed his rubbish to Christian and followed his pert derriere with his eyes as Christian meandered to the bin to dispose of their leftovers.

Christian paused at the bin. "I know you're watching me."

"I know you know," Syed smirked.

Christian gave his backside a few more wiggles for good measure before heading back to where Syed was seated, preferring this time to sit with one arm tightly around Syed's shoulders, and pulled his slightly chilly body towards him. Syed put up no fight, happily cuddling back into his partner's chest.

"I love you, Christian, I really do. Today's been perfect. Thank you."

Christian tightened his grip around Syed for a split second, and kissed his temple. "I love you too." Suddenly he smiled, as a slow, familiar song drifted from some loudspeakers, permeating the quiet air. He pulled Syed up from the bench and wrapped his arms around him, encouraging him to sway in a gentle slow dance. Syed considered resisting, but instead felt drawn to the warmth of Christian's body in the chilly Spring breeze, and melted into the embrace. He placed one arm around Christian's neck and the other hand on his chest, almost feeling the sparks flying between them.

Christian began to croon softly to the lyrics, "You're everything I hope for, you're everything I need..." He leaned closer to Syed's ear and whispered, "Sing with me, Sy."

Syed smiled sweetly and joined Christian for the final line of the song.

"You are so beautiful... to me."


End file.
